Decode
by RedPoisonedApple
Summary: Because Slytherins need love, too. Especially Blaise Zabini. He's the hardest of them all to please. - Begins during the HBP. Blaise x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Contains explicit language and mature themes (that's later on though).

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would be more scenes with Blaise Zabini, and he would have been given lines in the movie. I also use Slytherin mottos I've found on tumblr and I quote them here in my story; they're funny and represent Slytherin Pride, which I love. They are not mine, obviously.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Okay, I didn't want to do this, but you**

**leave me no choice.**

…**Here comes the smolder."**

-**one**-

.

* * *

><p>Black smoke exploded within the train cart, immediately disgruntling the lot of Slytherins as they cried out, temporarily blinded.<p>

"What was that?" Draco shouted, "Blaise?"

"I don't know," Blaise's cool voice filtered over, unfazed. The smoke was harmless; probably a prank some first-years pulled out of their arses. Though no one was laughing.

Blaise felt someone collide with him in the midst of the madness, and he lowly growled, "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry, kind of hard to do that at the moment," snapped a female's voice.

Once the smoke finally let up, Draco and Blaise could be seen standing in the aisle, many others trying to get back to their seats and muttering amongst themselves. Draco looked thoroughly annoyed, and Blaise watched the girl who'd bumped into him, and then had the nerve to get mad at _him_.

Her name was Samantha LeClaire, but her admirers called her the 'Slytherin Princess'. She was a tall witch with long brown hair and doe brown eyes. But there was an air about her, one Draco and Blaise similarly carried, that alerted others of her sense of royalty. Like she was above everyone else. She was Slytherin's Princess in her own right.

But she was _not_ above Blaise Zabini, whose own gaze burned so intensely into her that the smoke incident was no longer an issue in the Slytherin compartment; many had turned to eye them now. Samantha and Blaise rarely ever interacted, even with them being in the same year as each other. Then again, Blaise rarely interacted with anyone, Draco and Pansy sometimes being the exceptions. So to see Blaise and Samantha together now was curious.

Samantha stared back at Blaise, utterly silent now that she could see him. Blaise towered slightly over her and was darkly handsome, with eyes that could both terrify and make you weak. Samantha had been caught under Blaise's spell before she'd even realized.

"Samantha! What are you - oh…" Her friend had come running up, pausing after seeing Samantha and Blaise's stand off. "Are you alright?"

Snapping out of it, the Slytherin Princess turned to her friend and blinked. "Of course I am; here I come," and Samantha attempted to squeeze her way past Blaise, who hadn't moved his body an inch to allow her more room. They ended up brushing against each other; he also never lifted his gripping gaze from her. Thanks to a friend, though, Samantha was able to break the eye contact and walk away.

"Why is Zabini staring at you?" murmured Lydia, another sixth year witch who was practically Samantha's other half.

"Because he believes himself too good to be bumped into, even by accident," spat Samantha.

"You bumped into Zabini?"

"Yes, is that suddenly a crime now?"

"I'm not sure but… he's really hot," Lydia barely contained a giggle, and was shoved playfully in the arm by Samantha. "And if he's going to look at you like _that_, I suggest getting in trouble with him more often."

"Well it's a good thing I never listen to anything you suggest," Samantha rolled her eyes and the pair found their seat at last.

"Blaise?" asked Pansy, "Are you going to sit down? We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Blaise slowly turned his attention to Pansy, who now sat opposite of Draco at one of the booths. He had been stricken by Samantha's lack of manners; she could have _apologized_, then again, Blaise had been rude to her. But still, Blaise deserved special treatment. He could be rude to people, not the other way around.

Annoyed, Blaise eventually slid into the booth, beside of Pansy and leaning back into the seat. Draco was more leant forward, elbows over the table and hands together firmly.

"Hogwarts," Draco tone colored with disgust, "What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off of the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue there for another two years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked breathlessly.

"Let's just say there isn't any wasting my time in Charms class next year-" Cut off by a scornful snicker, Draco's frown increased, "Amused, Blaise? ...We'll see just who's laughing in the end."

Blaise's head slowly lifted, now the target for Draco's defiant look. Not that it mattered, not that Blaise actually feared Draco; he openly laughed at the bloke, after all. Blaise's classic smirk emerged, "Tough words, Malfoy. But you really shouldn't let this Death Eater thing go to your head. Isn't your father lying on his ass in Azkaban right now?"

"Don't you _**dare**_ speak a word about my father!"

Blaise was more than amused now. "Or _what_-?"

"Boys! Boys, please," said Pansy, "_Relax_."

A heavy silence fell over the trio, the boys having an apparent stare-off, with Pansy merely glancing between them worriedly. In an attempt to move on from the conversation at hand, she began with something else, "Blaise… you weren't talking to that awful Samantha girl earlier, were you?"

"No," Blaise replied curtly.

"Oh. Well, good then," Pansy seemed pleased. For what reason, no one knew.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annnd that's it for now~

I'm going to explore several couples in this one, possibly unpopular couples, who knows.

I hope I did Blaise Zabini some justice though! Louis Cordice did a wonderful job portraying him, he's so gorgeous.

Not to mention I aboslutely love my Slytherins. Mmmhm.

**Read & Review!**

I'd love to here some of your thoughts and constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

**-two-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"You think I'm quiet because I'm shy?**

**I'm really only plotting against you."**

**.**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express eventually came to a stop, and it was late at night by the time of arrival.<p>

The Slytherin compartment cleared quickly, but Blaise and Pansy paused to look back to Draco, who was thinking to himself. "Draco?" asked Pansy, a look in her eyes that almost begged for Draco to come along.

But he didn't move from his seat.

"You two go on ahead. I need to check something…" Draco trailed off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Oi, Samantha, looking good as always," flirted Theodore Nott, a fellow Slytherin but also quite the pest if you happened to be attractive, and female.

Samantha shared a giggle with Lydia, the girls walking arm-in-arm whilst carrying their bags with their free arms. Theodore followed them, eyeing up their individual forms with hunger. Samantha was tall, and therefore thin - a nice body overall. Lydia was shorter, curvier, and her hair shined with a reddish tint. When asked who might look better, it was all a matter of taste really - whether you liked the fit or curvy type.

Now, Theodore liked all types. But Samantha was more popular, and a tease at that. He loved a challenge, which was why he'd chased Samantha since their first-year at Hogwarts.

"Ignore him, Lydia, he'll go away eventually," Samantha said breezily as they approached the gate.

"Ignore _me_? Come on, Sam, I'm only a lonesome bloke here dying for your affection."

"Do you think of this bullshit on your own, or do you get tips from the other morons in our House?" Samantha gave Theo a look, Lydia snickered.

"Bullshit? You think my cries of affection are bullshit?"

"Everything about you is bullshit," it was Lydia's turn to scorn, although Theo didn't try to deny it this time, appearing smug.

"Names," said Professor Flitwick.

They gave him their names, and once they were checked off his clipboard, could move through to getting their bags checked. This was a stupid process, and Filch was going through personal belongings as if he were dealing with common criminals. Truly, they were just students, with Draco Malfoy being the only exception. It seemed to be the Dark Lord this and the Dark Lord that with him.

Lydia moved onto the carriages, as Samantha tried hauling her bag up her arm again.

"So how about it, Sam?" Theo continued his flirtation, moving closer, his breath irritatingly in her face. "Done trying to deny me now? Are we finally going to hook up this year?"

"Hmm… let me think about that- No."

"Why not?" Theo frowned.

"Because I don't fucking like you, how many times do you need to be rejected before you-"

Blaise Zabini came up, handing his things over for Filch to check, when his penetrating stare flickered over to Samantha and Theo. Samantha had to catch herself before she begun gazing at Blaise again, and headed for the carriages. Theo decided to join Blaise.

"Fuck, man, what's with Slytherin bitches these days? So fucking stuck up," Theo spat.

Blaise had no comment, silently following Samantha with his calculating eyes.

Everyone seemed to have something against this girl. Interesting.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the feast, the new Professor was introduced by Dumbledore to the four Houses. Blaise was impressed. He had heard how good Horace Slughorn was at Potions, and since it was Blaise's favourite subject, he actually looked forward to it. And Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? It could only improve their studies, he believed.<p>

Slytherins rejoiced in Snape's new standing as a DADA teacher; clapping heartily for him, while the Gryffindors looked away with dry expressions. Draco seemed to be the only one minding his own business; he looked like one miserable twat, honestly.

Once announcements were over, Blaise told Theo in a flat tone, "Tell me about Samantha LeClaire."

The sudden demand surprised Theo, but didn't make him look up from his plate. He continued shoveling food into his mouth, and the sight disgusted Blaise, who normally ate in a dignified manner. As any Pure Blood should.

"Why do you want to know about her?" asked Theo, chancing a look at Blaise. Blaise glared at him, and Theo sighed. "Right. Okay. Well, Samantha's basically the biggest fucking tease you'll ever meet. She'll make you like her so she can get stuff from you, and then she'll turn into a complete bitch. She thinks she's the shit and-"

"I don't want your personal opinion, Nott," Blaise harshly interrupted, "Tell me something that doesn't make LeClaire sound like every other girl in Slytherin."

Theo hesitated. "She dates guys only once and she doesn't shag. Blaise, man, don't tell me you're interested in her."

'Interested' may be an overstatement, since the only thing that truly interested Blaise the most was... probably his own reflection. However, Blaise could not deny a small bit of curiosity towards the Princess, as his gaze went toward her again. Samantha sat at the very end of the table with some friends, laughing and eating, and he could have sworn she glanced over just once and then shifted away.

"Zabini's staring at you again," Lydia mentioned.

"Oh hush," hissed Samantha.

"Either he's plotting something, or he likes what he sees."

"Stop it," demanded Samantha.

"Sammy's got a new boy toy~"

"I do not!"

Giggling, Lydia went back to finishing off her dessert, leaving Samantha flushed and uncomfortable.

Following Blaise's gaze, Theo groaned and shook his head, "Don't do it, man. Just don't do it."

Blaise snapped a glare back to Theo, "I will do whatever I like."

And that was that.

* * *

><p>It was Blaise's favorite lesson, Potions, an Advanced Course with that brand new Professor. He had woken up early, as usual, and was one of the first to arrive.<p>

"Ah, Zabini! I trust your mother is well?" Slughorn asked, a wide smile on his face.

"Very much so, Professor," Blaise replied, nodding at the teacher in a dignified manner.

"Well come around, come close." Slughorn gestured at the table in front of him where some Potions were brewing, ones the class were going to identify later. "Professor Snape tells me you're a whizz when it comes to Potions."

Blaise didn't answer but gave Slughorn a look that didn't suggest he had been offended. One by one the rest of the students came in, and it was a relatively small class. As Harry and Ron hurried into the Potions room, Blaise's fist clenched beside his robes. There were few Gryffindors in this class to begin with, and that's how he would have liked it to stay. And he didn't want any _Blood Traitors_ in here, either.

Blaise hadn't given Slughorn a look suggesting he had been insulted, but he was sure giving Harry and Ron one.

On the other hand, Samantha was not the most punctual person; she had arrived just before she'd be considered tardy, not that Professor Slughorn seemed to mind. He beamed at the very sight of her, "Miss LeClaire! What a pleasure it is. Is your father well at the Ministry?"

Samantha had been stunned at first, and then awkwardly answered, "He is, sir."

Blaise tried not to appear curious; oh, so Samantha's father worked in the Ministry?

"Great, great," Slughorn went on to greet Harry then, and Blaise's resentment toward the Gryffindors was obvious.

It had to be obvious, because Samantha soon said from the table next to his, "Don't worry, Zabini, they won't bite."

Blaise's head snapped up, towards her. Was she teasing? There was definitely a smile there... One that was disarming, and playful even. Blaise had never had someone act _playful_ towards him before. Except for Theo, maybe, and that never ended well.

Blaise didn't know how to respond, and so he looked away.

_Okay, awkward, _Samantha thought, looking away as well, to try to focus on the class at hand. Since she caught him staring at her, she figured she'd just make light conversation, but clearly that hadn't worked out at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Changed the story title from 'Bonds' to 'Decode'. I like this one better, I think.

**-three-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"Slytherin.**

**We'd apologize for being the best House,**

**But we really don't want to."**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Amortentia; it's the most powerful love potion in the world.""<p>

"Yes, it is! Well done, Miss Granger."

Samantha didn't even try to hide her resentment, eyeing Hermione like she was wishing the bushy-haired witch would just drop dead any moment now. Something about a _Mud Blood_ answering all of class's questions grew extremely vexing. Blaise noticed Samantha leering at Hermione and leant a little closer, Samantha's back centimeters from his chest.

"Feeling threatened by a Muggle born?" he inquired quietly.

Samantha stiffened. Blaise's deep voice in her ear took her incredibly off guard. She could hear the mockery in his voice. No, wait. Not mockery.

He was_ teasing_, returning the act from earlier. She gave a lightly amused "hmph".

"Never. I just hate the very sight of her," the Slytherin Princess murmured back.

"-it's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them," Hermione carried on her analysis of the Amortentia potion.

"Merlin, is she _still_ talking?" Samantha hissed under her breath, knowing Blaise would be listening. His full lips curved menacingly. Hermione's voice was annoying, but Blaise found great pleasure in Samantha's commentary. And let's face it, there's nothing hotter than shared hatred.

Several girls drew closer to the potion, mesmerized by it. Samantha rolled her eyes; the rest of these girls probably would need a love potion, but not her, of course.

She wrinkled her nose and watched the cauldron of Amortentia intently now. What was that aroma? Certainly it was a pleasant one. She smelled a freshly opened bottle of champagne, clean laundry, and... and... what was that third scent? It smelled distinctly like cologne. Blaise's cologne.

Samantha nearly jumped when Blaise grabbed her upper arm, stopping her from moving closer to the potion. Slughorn placed the lid over the cauldron promptly. She stepped back, cheeks tinted with a pink, embarrassed blush. Blaise dropped her arm, his hand returning to his side. She brushed her hand over the wrinkles formed where he gripped her robe, her arm still tingling from his iron grasp.

"And what did _you_ smell in the potion?" Pansy's voice intruded Samantha's thoughts.

"None of your business," Samantha cattily said back, "But it wasn't Draco, if that's what your concern was." _Stalker bitch_, Samantha added privately.

Pansy's face scrunched in annoyance as she whipped around, turning her back to Samantha.

Slughorn wrapped up his lesson and then had the class make their own individual versions of the Draught of Living Death. No one had ever brewed such a potion before. Samantha grew increasingly aggravated when nothing she did worked, and she could have sworn she'd read every instruction carefully.

"Salazar, what is happening?" she muttered, clawing her fingers through her hair.

Blaise glanced over, watching her stress build, but only watching. The truth is he was having a difficult time himself, and this potion required all of this focus. Well, not all, he still found tiny moments in between to glance at the Slytherin Princess as she cursed and huffed at her cauldron. He wondered, had she always been this funny?

"You don't understand it?" Pansy called from a table away, smirking, "Draco and I are going to make the perfect Draught of Living Death. Aren't we, Draco?"

Draco's platinum hair was in dissary (still not as bad as Hermione's, but funny either way) and he just looked so sour. He barely looked at Pansy, or Samantha; in fact, he barely looked up at all. The poor bloke was probably getting tired of the same bitch hanging onto him every year.

"Yes, I can tell, the perfect team," Samantha grinned sarcastically.

Class was ending and the only student who had successfully made the potion was Harry. Awarded with a vial of Felix Felicis, Harry hoisted it in the air as his fellow Gryffindors clapped for him. The Slytherins dully acknowledged him with a frown or looked somewhere else. Blaise's hands clenched into fists, knowing there was no way possible that Potter had Potioneer skills superior to his. A fluke, was all it was.

Samantha was seconds from dragging herself out of this class when the Professor chimed pleasantly, "Samantha, Blaise, I'd like to speak to the both of you before you go." Samantha reluctantly turned back to Slughorn, Blaise joining her side.

The class emptied, leaving the two students and Professor inside.

"I am holding a small supper party this Saturday. It's for an elite club of mine that I'm quite fond of. I only invite my most promising students and it would be a pleasure, Miss LeClaire, Mr. Zabini, if the two of you would attend. After the dinner, there will be a fabulous dessert selection. I assure you, nothing but the best," Slughorn grinned, "So how about it?"

As if knowing Blaise would be looking at her, Samantha turned her head to him, and he was indeed eyeing her. The idea of joining an elite club fascinated them. But Blaise wondered if Samantha would agree to it. It was like she knew he was waiting for her reply first, so she turned back to Slughorn, smiling as she said, "I'd love to come, Professor."

"What time shall we be there?" Blaise added. Interesting how he said _'we' _as Blaise never liked to associate himself with anyone before. However, now he'd linked himself to the Slytherin Princess, and it didn't seem to bother him in the very least.

"Splendid! Eight o'clock. It is a semi-formal evening, so don't feel pressured when deciding what to wear," Slughorn walked the pair out of the classroom, "I will be looking forward to seeing the both of you Saturday."

Samantha and Blaise walked off together, side by side, the jumble of students hustling to class practically invisible to them.

"Interesting," said Samantha.

"What is?" Blaise watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"I never took you for a club person, Zabini. Always the anti-social one, to me."

"Slughorn is a reputable man; his connections could be useful to me in the future."

"Yes, but I like the idea of having something to brag about even more," Samantha smiled smugly.

Blaise matched her smirk.

_What is this? _Pansy peeked around the corner, watching them walk. Blaise and Samantha never went anywhere together; it was simply unheard of. But now... something must be going on between them, yes, something mysterious.

"What are you looking at?" Daphne, who was part of Pansy's gang of Slytherin girls, asked with arms folded across her chest.

"Blaise and Samantha," said Pansy, "I think something may be going on between them."

"Oh? Like what?" Now Daphne was breaking her neck trying to look around the corner of the hall.

"They left Potions late, together, and now they're walking to class together? I bet my entire trust fund, they were hooking up in the Potions stockroom."

"_What_? You're not serious," Daphne's eyes widened, "I always knew Zabini was a lady killer but this... this seems a bit low of him, don't you think?"

"It's that slut Samantha's fault. Blaise is much too good for her. I must do something about this before his reputation is trashed forever thanks to that bitch," Pansy narrowed her eyes, spitting out words with venom.

Hooking up between classes simply was not Zabini. Everything he did, he did with class. That did not stop Pansy from spreading her vicious rumors, and others from believing them.

After all, a girl like Samantha could make a guy do anything she liked.


	4. Chapter 4

**-four-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"Everyone has a dark side,**

**But we're just more willing to show it."**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rumors that Blaise and Samantha were fucking in the Potions stockroom spread like wildfire. Pansy had truly outdone herself on this one, even she was impressed by her own work and how quickly others believed her words. Blaise did not seem like the hooking up type, as Daphne had previously said, but Samantha... oh that Samantha.<p>

She didn't really have anyone on her side. Except for a loyal friend in Lydia, who came to alert Samantha after she'd heard the news three days later.

"I knew it," Lydia plopped down into the vacant seat across from Samantha.

"Knew what?" Samantha continued writing her letter to Mummy and Daddy. Just telling them about her being invited to Slughorn's Club, and little things about how she was handling her sixth year, as she nibbled on a bagel smeared with cream cheese.

"I knew Zabini had a thing for you! You could have at least told me about your sneaking around, I can't believe I had to hear it from Astoria!"

Samantha dropped her quill, "Wait, what?"

"_Astoria_! A fucking fourth year, for Salazar's sake-"

"Lydia, please-"

"I thought we were closer than that, Sam-"

"Lydia-"

"Don't you trust me?"

"LYDIA!" Samantha slammed her fist down on the mahogany table. Some nearby Slytherins who were enjoying their lunches jumped slightly, startled. Lydia's eyes rounded. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You and Blaise - everyone's heard about it."

Samantha was about to ask if she was talking about them being invited to Slughorn's supper party, but no, that couldn't be it. Lydia had said something before about Zabini having a thing for her, and mentioned sneaking around.

"Heard about what?" Samantha asked cautiously.

"That you've been hooking up with Blaise in the Potions stockroom. Someone saw the two of you."

Samantha's right eye twitched, her mouth agape, "You're joking."

"Nope."

"Then you've been hexed to the point where you're dangerously fucked in the head- I am absoutely _not_ hooking up with Blaise_ Zabini_ in the Potions stockroom! Honestly, Lydia, you know me, you know I'm not that type of girl and you know Zabini's not interested in anyone except himself!"

"But-"

"But nothing. Whoever is telling you such bullocks, send them this little warning: keep your foul, lying mouth shut before I, Samantha LeClaire, fucking make you," Samantha swept up her things, shoving her letter between her Ancient Runes book, and swiftly took off. She fled to the library to finish writing her letter, keeping thoughts of Blaise Zabini away. She didn't want to get herself worked up over something so petty, so early this year.

Drama, it stalked Samantha.

Lydia sighed, having watched Samantha storm out of the Great Hall before she even had a chance to finish what she wanted to say. Naturally, Lydia would take her best friend's side. It still was not a bad thing that Zabini and Samantha could possibly hook up, which was what Lydia wanted to explain to the hard-headed Princess.

Blaise, cold hearted and vain Blaise Zabini, would not let anyone touch his heart, get to know him. Samantha would manipulate but never settle down, too afraid to let down her guard. They could break each other's barriers, and Lydia would have liked to have seen her friend happy just once.

No matter, there was business to be dealt with. Lydia got up and strode down the Great Hall until she was at the end of the Slytherin table; then she sat beside Astoria, smirking at the unaware fourth year.

"Astoria, darling," Lydia's voice dripped with false kindness, "Please tell me from whom you heard the news about Zabini and Samantha."

In the Slytherin Common Room, Blaise had just finished reading the entire new edition of the Daily Prophet and had moved on to a novel. All of this after completing his homework. Yes, Blaise had looks and the brains to match. A well read wizard, Blaise learned to block out his surroundings and any unnecessary distractions as he was enjoying his book. But it was hard to ignore staring, whispering- blatant staring and whispering, about him.

And he was certain he'd heard someone mention Samantha's name. In the same sentence as his name? Oh, this should be good.

"I thought Blaise liked classy girls-"

"And we all know Samantha's a whore-"

"I think they'd make a lovely couple-"

"She calls herself the Slytherin Princess, more like Slytherin Slut if you ask me-"

Blaise could not read this way, with all these irritating females muttering. He shut his book, bringing any conversation around him to a halt. Immediately the gaggle of gossiping girls returned to their homework or pretended to be filing their nails. Blaise's eyes narrowed. Something strange was going on, something very strange indeed.

Theodore Nott came in while Blaise studied those girls with cold, calculating eyes. Theo gracelessly plopped his arse down beside Blaise, picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet that had been lying on the table before him, and flipped it open. Theo examined the newspaper, shifting it upside down, flicking through the pages, and then he casually said, "So what's been up, manwhore?"

Taken aback, Blaise whipped his head at Theo, "What-?"

"You know, besides that you're shagging Sam."

"I'm shagging _who_?"

"Sam. Samantha. Tall, leggy brunette. Queen Bitch of Slytherin House."

Blaise's kept Theo under a gaze cold as stone, not approving nor disapproving of Theodore's words. "What you are playing at?" Blaise muttered.

Theo chuckled heartily and folded the Daily Prophet, placing it down on an empty sofa cushion, "Acting dumb, eh? Weakest trick in the book, Zabini-kins."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say, Nott," Blaise bit out, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much better things to be doing than losing IQ points by merely being in your presence."

It irritated Blaise when he walked away and could still see Theo smirking ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Blaise discovered quite the curious sight; Samantha LeClaire resting her head at a library desk in some far off corner. He approached the dimly lit area, wondering why she didn't choose a more well-lit place to study, when he found that she was not resting her head, but sleeping. Her arms cradeled her head that turned to reveal one side of her face, lips slightly parted as she breathed evenly.<p>

This was a different Samantha. While he was used to seeing Samantha's trademark Slytherin smirk, her cocky attitude, or even the blush that colored her cheeks when she became furious; she looked utterly at peace now. Unconsciously, Blaise tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear, showing more of Samantha's innocent face. He had to say, as lovely as she looked right now, he preferred her stuck up manner. It suited her.

A piece of parchment with a fancy script written across it caught his eye. Slowly, Blaise pulled it out from under her arms and held it up in better lighting.

_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

Such spoiled terms, but expected from a Princess.

_Slughorn recognized me as one of his better students and he's invited me to his esteemed club. Daddy, he even asked me about you. Shows he has excellent taste and knowledge, if I do say so myself._

He pressed his lips tightly together when Samantha mentioned himself, which surprised him.

_There is a boy named Blaise Zabini in my year and we will be attending Slughorn's club together. I don't know why, but I'm looking forward to spending the extra time with him. He's very mysterious._

And that was all she had to say about him. His lips formed a tight line and he sneakily tucked the letter back under her folded arms. He left her there to continue sleeping.

If there was anyone that was mysterious, it would be Samantha. Blaise sat by himself in the library, determined to finish reading his entire novel in the next two hours.

* * *

><p>If you like this story so far and want me to continue, please <strong>review and favorite<strong>!

I'd like to know **_some people_** are actually reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

**-five-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"People like me don't write books.**

**We're written about."**

**.**

* * *

><p>It was a late Saturday evening. The evening of Slughorn's supper party for his fascinating Slug Club; the first of many more to come.<p>

Blaise remembered Slughorn's advice on the proper attire for the event and arrived at eight o'clock on the dot in all black, his trousers perfectly ironed, his button up shirt nice and tidy. He carried the color black well. In fact, did he own a piece of clothing that wasn't black?

His seat at the large, circular table was stuck between Slughorn himself and a boy who wouldn't stop eating. Everytime Slughorn asked him a question, he was eating. Talking with him mouth full as well, the lad appeared utterly revolting. So similar to Theodore. What was his name again? Marcus Belby. Surely someone better off forgotten.

Looking round the room in disatisfaction, there was not a single face that Blaise could regard as promising. No one was on Blaise's level here. This 'elite club' was a joke.

And then Samantha walked in as dessert was being served. Blaise originally wanted to sit next to her, but Slughorn seemed intent on making Blaise his right hand man, and Samantha had arrived fashionably late.

Several gazes flickered to her and then away, once realizing it was just another Slytherin, but Blaise's mystical stare seemed fixed on her. He was the first one she looked at, too, before Slughorn smiled and gestured her forth.

"Miss LeClaire," he waved her over, "Glad you could join us. I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

"I'm sorry, Professor, I got held up."

Truthfully, Samantha had a hard time deciding what to wear. She was not the most keen on time, either.

Blaise noticed her hair was now curled down her back, off her shoulders, and she had on more makeup than usual. He approved in her choice of attire most of all, a little black dress with thin straps and modest black heels. His soft lips curled wickedly as he leaned in, biting down respectably on a piece of pie. He chewed, licked his lips, and tried to ignore Belby who'd already finished more than half of his pie, whilst Blaise had barely completed his first bite.

"It's alright, my dear. We've barely gotten through the introductions yet," drawled Slughorn as Samantha found a seat next to the Carrow twins. They were the only Slytherins here, besides Blaise, and although Samantha wasn't quite fond of them, they were the only other agreeable people in the room.

Blaise saw Samantha shift from pleasant, to an animalistic snarl on her face and he withheld a chuckle. Blaise never... laughed. Instead, what came out was a sound in the back of his throat, much like a snicker. And he knew who Samantha was giving such a cruel look at, Miss Mudblood Granger.

Samantha was taking deep breaths now, her chest rising and falling, her eyes like daggers aimed for Granger. Then she looked at Potter, at Weasley, at McLaggen. She wanted to die on the very spot. These people were so obviously beneath her, and yet here she was, forced to dine with them.

At last she looked at Blaise, which calmed her. Blaise returned her gaze, slowly licking his full lips that tasted of the berries in the pie.

"I am afraid you've missed dinner, however, Miss LeClaire," said Slughorn, frowning.

"I don't mind skipping a few meals," Samantha rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nonsense! I insist you try the pie, my dear. You're already too skinny."

Blaise snorted. Samantha was not too skinny, she had just the right figure, but to say such things out loud would not be wise. Samantha tried the pie, and Slughorn continued getting to know each student with questions that would have been considered intrusive under other circumstances. Blaise, however, had no issue answering these questions once it was his turn.

"Your mother, has she remarried?" Slughorn curiously eyed Blaise.

"She is widowed once again, sir," Blaise replied emotionlessly.

Slughorn shook his head sadly, "Love can be such a cruel thing."

Blaise didn't respond, but Slughorn went into the tale of Blaise's mother, a beautiful witch married at least seven times in the past. Each husband died mysteriously, leaving Ms. Zabini with hefty sums of gold. Blaise only looked proud by his mother's life. These facts made Samantha listen, wanting to learn more about Blaise's life.

"And what are your future plans after Hogwarts?" Slughorn continued his interviewing.

"I hope to do something in Potions, or with Quidditch."

Samantha blinked. _Zabini plays Quidditch? _As someone who didn't follow sports, even Quidditch at her school, this was entirely news to her. She kept absorbing the information about Zabini as the chatting Professor and student continued.

Needless to say, Slughorn was pleased to hear of Blaise's fondness for Potions, but he went on to insist, "But what about the looks that you've inherited from your mother, Mr. Zabini? Surely you would make an exquisite model. Don't you agree, Samantha? Isn't your friend Blaise here a good-looking, charming young man?"

Reflextively, Samantha choked up a piece of pie and nearly spat out the pumpkin juice she was drinking to down it with. She coughed, earning Blaise's crooked, amused smirk as his nearly black eyes twinkled with something gleeful. Catching the Slytherin Princess off guard was purely priceless. He even got to see her blush pink.

Flora Carrow gingerly pat the small of Samantha's back. She swallowed, regained herself, avoiding Blaise's stare.

"I... yes, I would suppose he is," she muttered as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

Slughorn didn't know what to make of that small display, but carried on nonetheless, "Ah, Miss LeClaire, how have your parents been?"

"Well, Professor. They've been well."

"Why don't you share with everyone what it is your parents do?"

Even though everyone was now looking at her, Samantha only felt Blaise's intense gaze washing over her. She decided now it was her time to impress.

"My father is a Judge for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she bragged, "And mummy prefers to stay at home, watching over the estate and making sure the Elves don't mess up the cooking or cleaning."

Samantha took pleasure in Hermione's scowl and apparent disapproval of how she spoke of her House Elves.

Truthfully, Blaise had expected more of her mother; he still listened. He jabbed another piece of pie onto his fork, taking his time to place it to his lips, lightly biting, chewing, and licking his lips after. The whole time drawing Samantha in with a stare showing that she was the only one that mattered to him in this room, the only one he wanted to listen to for the entire evening.

"Your father is an incredible man. Always fair in his cases."

Though that wasn't really true, Samantha flashed a grin. She loved her father no matter how his cases went. His job paid well and he always made sure to get Samantha whatever she wanted.

"He is, sir, he truly is," she gushed about her father until dessert concluded.

Slughorn stood up and walked across the room to an old record player. He turned on soft, classical music in the background. "You all may look around if you like. I have some old pictures and stories to share," he said.

Several students stood as well, stretching their limbs and walking about the room. Blaise strode over to a fireplace, still holding his glass of cider in one hand. He sipped the cider sparingly, gazing at old photographs in frames above the fireplace.

Samantha remained in her chair, just watching Blaise stand tall before the fireplace. She was enraptured by her thoughts of how broad Blaise's shoulders looked in that top when she suddenly heard the chair move beside her. Someone just invited themselves over to sit down next to her.

Cormac McLaggen. Gryffindor. Fucking idiot.

"What do you want, McLaggen?" Samantha sounded positively annoyed, chewing a small piece of pie.

"Eyeing Zabini, are you? Interesting," Cormac leaned into her, grinning.

"Everything about me is interesting. What is your point?"

"Just that you and Zabini were having eye-sex through the entire dessert. I almost barfed, really. Is it true you two shag in the Potion's stockroom?"

That was a shock, but thankfully Samantha was not eating or drinking something at the time. She shot Cormac a look.

"Is it true you're a fucking idiot?" She returned disdainfully.

Cormac chuckled, "Samantha, Samantha, we are part of the Slug Club, are we not? Let's talk as friends, if you will."

"I have a better idea. How about you leap off a bridge?"

"Samantha-"

"Do not call me Samantha, you Gryffindor swine-"

Blaise turned around, noticing that Cormac was no longer in his original seat, but next to_ Samantha_. He looked happy, too happy, telling her things Blaise could not hear from the distance or over the music playing. Samantha, on the other hand, looked about ready to fling him off a cliff.

And Blaise kind of wanted her to do that.

Tightening his grip around his glass, Blaise returned to the table and stopped until his shadow was looming directly over Cormac. Cormac tensed, a bad vibe causing his spine to shudder. The conversation abruptly stopped as Blaise's harsh tone inquired, "Have I interrupted something... **_McLaggen_**?"


	6. Chapter 6

**-six-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"Yes, I lied. I'm a bad person, let's move on."**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Have I interrupted something... <strong><em>McLaggen<em>**?"

Cormac cocked his head, glancing up at Blaise's imposing figure lingering behind of his chair, "Not at all. LeClaire and I were just having a delightful conversation." He slightly smirked at Samantha. She glared back.

The severity in Blaise's eyes inflamed, "A delightful... conversation?"

"Yes, quite. I just asked her about the incident in the Po- ouch!"

Flinching away after having his foot stomped on by Samantha's heel, Cormac's face withered with pain, and then he narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin. She batted her lashes innocently, but she was not subtle. Not subtle at all.

Muttering quick words under his breath, Cormac slid out of his chair and, careful not to touch Blaise, walked elsewhere. Samantha straightened in her seat and cleared her throat. Taking her fork, she poked at her leftovers of Slughorn's served gourmet pie. Surprisingly, Blaise placed his glass of cider on the table and elegantly sat in the chair next to Samantha.

She could barely fight the smile off her lips as he joined her.

"Just how delightful was this conversation between you and McLaggen?" asked Blaise.

"It wasn't. He's the most annoying tosspot I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," Samantha said flatly.

A relieved smirk betrayed Blaise's somber demeanor, "What did he say to you?" This he really wanted to know; what exactly made Samantha LeClaire tick. He imagined it wouldn't be much, but Blaise wanted to be the one to get under her skin. Not McLaggen. Blaise enjoyed the thought of being the only male that the _Slytherin Princess_ couldn't figure out.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. Too quickly. Blaise's smirk vanished as he pinned Samantha with a grave gaze. She could feel a heavy silence beginning to set in, and hastily continued to speak. "Some elite club," she chuckled spitefully, looking down at the half-eaten pie, while Blaise looked at her, "The moment I saw Granger, my life almost flashed before my eyes."

"You should have seen me when I saw Potter," he spoke in an icy tone.

"I bet you nearly fainted."

"Hn."

His lack of a response made her laugh, "I forgot, Zabini is too manly to faint." Placing her chin on her palm with an elbow propped up on the table, she wheeled her dazzling gaze at him, "So, Zabini, what brings you to my part of the table, anyway?"

"This _club_ is pathetic. We're the only high-esteemed students here, I don't know what Slughorn was thinking," Blaise narrowed his eyes at Slughorn, who stood all the way across the room with Harry, "At least he was in his right mind when he invited the both of us."

"Well, I know that. But why exactly are you talking to me?" she questioned in pure wonder, "It's not like you to strike up a conversation, even when there's one other agreeable person in the room. Which would be myself, of course."

He locked eyes with her, "You don't want me to talk to you?"

"N-no. That's not what I... meant."

Blaise's sultry gaze swallowed her up, and Samantha felt like she was losing all train of thought. Her hand dropped from her chin as she mindlessly stared.

"Then what did you mean?" His words rolled smoothly off his tongue.

"I just meant it's not like you to talk to people... to talk to _me_. I mean, what would people think if they saw us together talking a lot?" _They would assume we were shagging in secret, _She thought bitterly to herself.

"Since when do you care what everyone thinks?" he asked sharply.

Samantha blinked. "I don't, but you know how our House likes to start rumors and such..."

"I don't care what anyone else has to say. Any rumor spread about us is just that, a rumor. Talking to you is something I want to do, and I will."

He was surprised at her. He expected the Slytherin Princess to have thicker skin this. Samantha gave a small, hesitant smile and he wondered why she was at such unease about merely talking to him. She took her glass of pumpkin juice and lifted it.

"Alright then, to new friendship," she said, beckoning for a toast.

Friend; a title Blaise never sought for or even liked. He simply never saw the benefit of having a friend; they seemed useless and most of all they would expect things from him. And Blaise wanted to live his life the way he wanted, without inhibitions. Without people.

If he was going to take on this title, Samantha had better be with worth it.

He retrieved his glass of cider and lightly tapped it against hers. They sipped at the same time, connecting gazes full of mystery and wonder. Blaise set his cider down first, reclining back into his seat in relaxation. Samantha leaned forward into the table and did not seem very comfortable. She kept brushing her lips against the rim of her glass as she thought for several moments.

Eventually, she spoke, "I never knew you played Quidditch. What a dull sport."

Samantha never ceased to surprise Blaise, whose eyebrows shot up. He scoffed in disbelief at her, "Quidditch is anything but dull."

"What position do you play?"

"Chaser," he told her.

"And what do they do?"

"You must be kidding me."

"No, I'm quite serious."

Blaise gave her a long, hard look.

Samantha burst out laughing, "I'm being serious! What is a Chaser and what do they do? Please enlighten me. I'm oh so intriguied." Samantha had put her glass down, staring at Blaise with a vibrant smile.

"Chasers control the Quaffle and score by getting it through the hoops that the Keepers guard. I am trying out for the position again this year."

"You nervous?" She asked playfully.

"Not in the least," he said coolly, "I've played Quidditch a thousand times over, it is second nature to me. I'm only trying out to reclaim my spot now."

"Blaise Zabini, does anything _ever_ make you nervous?" Samantha smirked.

_You._

No, he mustn't admit that.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think," she brought her glass back to her lips, "There is more to you than meets the eye."

He was about to ask what she meant, when Slughorn announced that it was late and the party must, unfortunately, come to an end. Strange how so much time had passed, and Blaise hadn't noticed.

* * *

><p>Worn out but wearing a smile on her face, Samantha dragged herself into the Slytherin girls' dorm and shut the door behind her. The sound was enough to make some stir, and Lydia, whose bed neighbored Samantha's, sat up and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Sam, that you?"

"The one and only," Samantha sighed, stripping out of her dress immediately. She kicked her heels off in succession and sat down on her bed, facing Lydia's.

"How was it?" Lydia whispered in the dark, eyes squinted with fatigue.

_Terrible and yet so brilliant. Zabini was my savior._

_Oh, and I'm friends with him now._

She couldn't say all of this.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, go back to bed," murmured Samantha. Lydia laid back down and fell back asleep the moment her auburn head hit the pillow. Samantha was not nearly so lucky. She laid on her back and stayed up probably an hour more, thinking about him.

The next morning, Samantha spilled everything, minus the parts about her newly established friendship with Zabini. That was best kept a secret, until eventually, Lydia put two and two together.

"Granger? Potter? _Weaslette_?" Lydia's mouth hung open, "I don't understand. I thought Slughorn was a good wizard. What happened?"

"No idea," Samantha rolled her eyes, "But if you ask me, Zabini and I are the ones that saved that 'club' from being an utter disaster. The Carrows were there, but they barely made conversation at all, just sat there the entire night. They're so boring and weird. I don't understand why you weren't invited, Lydia."

"Well, my grades aren't the best and- wait, did you say Zabini?" Lydia's eyes widened.

Samantha inwardly groaned. She'd hoped Lydia wouldn't have noticed her mentioning Blaise. "I did," she muttered and looked down at her plate of breakfast.

"Zabini was invited? He was there? He went with you?"

"Well not with me, but yes, we were invited and he was there."

"Did he talk to you?" Lydia asked, postively eager.

"No," Samantha lied swiftly, "Of course not. Blaise doesn't talk."

"Blaise?"

"I mean Zabini," she corrected herself, "It's true that he was there, and I was there, but... we didn't talk to each other at all. We're just House mates, I swear to you. So did you ever find out who spread those nasty lies about us?"

Lydia sighed, disappointed now that she wouldn't have another story to hear, "Astoria wouldn't tell me so I had to threaten the little brat. After a few hexes, she came clean."

Samantha smirked proudly, "And?"

"And she says she heard it from Daphne, who got it from Pansy, who's telling everyone in Slytherin that you and Zabini shagged in the Potions stockroom."

"Parkinson," the Princess hissed, "That-"

"Bitch," Lydia finished for her, equally displeased.


	7. Chapter 7

**-seven-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"We DON'T wear our hearts on our sleeves."  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Samantha idly flung a plant inside her cauldron and watched it bubble.<p>

She sighed. What was she assigned to brew, anyway? She was giving up on this Advanced course very quickly. The only person worth staying in this class with was-

Well,_ him_.

Samantha glanced cautiously at Blaise, who appeared to be doing just fine. This potion wasn't at all easy to make, but step by step, Blaise could manage his way through it and continue getting an impressive grade. Samantha would fail; she had no other hope. Unless, she could ask Zabini for assistance. She wanted to ask him,_ really_ wanted to. To hear his velvety deep tone after so long, Samantha would use almost any excuse to get him speaking to her again.

But that would be rather desperate, wouldn't it?

Finally Samantha caught Pansy's eye and immediately looked down at her textbook. She couldn't go asking for help if Pansy was going to be there, watching and preparing more rumors to tell.

Pansy lifted Samantha from a baleful stare several moments later. "Ugh, I don't get these shoddy instructions!" Pansy abruptly shouted.

"Isn't Malfoy usually your partner?" asked Goyle.

"Yes, but as you can see he's clearly absent," Pansy barked, "He's not feeling well enough for classes today. Now get over here and help me, you fat idiot!"

Samantha rolled her eyes at Parkinson's apparent power trip. There was only one true Princess in Slytherin, and that would be her, not Pansy. Samantha was merely buying time before she would seek revenge for those rumors, and the fact that Parkinson thought she owned the castle.

* * *

><p>Blaise needed an Elective class under his belt and his options weren't the greatest. The only open classes at the time were Care Of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes. Hagrid as a Professor had to be the biggest joke in all of Wizardry, and not even the strongest Imperius Curse could force Blaise Zabini into a Muggle Studies class. He settled for Ancient Runes.<p>

Blaise seated himself in the very front of the classroom. Typically Blaise preferred to place himself somewhere unsuspecting, in the back of the room where very little attention could be brought to him. But this was a small class, not even in the double digits. He didn't have to try to make himself invisible this time.

"And who can tell me what this symbol represents?" Professor Babbling gestured to the blackboard.

Blaise sank comfortably into his seat, his book open though he didn't bother looking up the symbol. Someone had already answered.

"Demiguise," Samantha called out the answer with ease, unhesitating.

"Lovely, Miss LeClaire. That is correct."

_LeClaire?_ Blaise wondered, as in _Samantha LeClaire_?

Blaise slightly turned, holding a passionately obscure gaze over his shoulder. From all the way in the back of the room, Samantha met his mysterious countenance with genuine excitement. Her eyebrows rose behind her richly groomed hair, that swept only in front of half of her face. A coy smile slowly crawled across her lips as she twirled her Quill between her fingers. He had to pause and admire her for a moment. There was something in her expression that drew him to her, a playfulness of sorts. Most girls their age could only dream to be confident and alluring like Samantha LeClaire.

But Blaise knew he could be just as tempting, if not more than Samantha. She was good, he had to admit - but he was better.

He raised a hand against his shoulder, still eyeing her, and motioned her to him by curling his index finger only once. That was all it took.

Samantha smiled wider and tilted her head. Should she go over to him? He looked like he was expecting her to, and she wanted to, so badly. Her heartbeat began to speed dramatically as she stood from her desk, took her book and things, and crossed the room in long strides. She lowered with grace into the vacant seat next to Blaise, putting her book down on the desk promptly, and her bag in another chair.

By now Professor Babbling was reading to the class about Runology, not noticing Samantha's seat change.

Blaise faced forward and threw Samantha a sideways glance. "I wasn't aware you were in this class," he remarked.

"Then I'm sure you were pleasantly surprised to see me," she smiled noticeably and tried to keep her eyes down in her book.

Blaise quieted. He didn't understand this lighthearted, teasing part of her and he didn't want to betray himself by saying something that remotely agreed to her statement.

Eventually he said, "I'm relieved that someone interesting will be here to make the time go by faster." Time usually flew past when Samantha was near.

"So you're happy that I'm here? It's okay, you can admit it, Blaise. We _are_ friends now."

"Are you trying to cover for the fact that you were just happy to see me?"

Samantha's eyes widened, "No I wasn't-"

"You're lying," he saw it in the way she looked at him while shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"I was _not_ happy to see you," she exclaimed, "It's preposterous for you to think I even enjoy being around you. All you do is brood and make creepy eyes at people."

She felt attacked, uncomfortable, and so she fought back. This was the part of Samantha he liked most, because he could understand it well. When he got under her skin and made her wither - when she shrank under his gaze and no longer felt royal - this was the side only he wanted to be able to bring out of her.

A vulnerable Princess.

"Samantha," he drawled, "Are you upset with me?"

"Shut up," she spat, hiding her face within her book.

The corner of his lip tugged upward and he sadistically smiled. Placing his palm on the top of her book, he lowered it until he could get a look at her pinkish face.

"What?" she frowned.

"You're acting rather shy," he said, dropping his hand on top of her desk. His other arm sat lazily across the back of his chair as he shifted his body to completely face Samantha. The sudden change in body position caused Samantha to draw back slightly.

"Shyness is not one of my many fantastic traits, Blaise," she bit out.

"I didn't think it was until now," he murmured, leaning more inward.

She pulled away reflexively, "What are you trying to prove?"

"That I make you nervous."

"Someone's rather full of himself," Samantha rolled her eyes, "I am not nervous, I simply like my personal space. Something you've never heard of, obviously."

Blaise grabbed the side of her desk and pulled it against his, causing a loud smacking sound to strike the room. Samantha let out a small yelp of surprise then looked at Professor Babbling, who now sat at her desk. Professor Babbling glanced at Blaise and Samantha suspiciously, but said nothing. Samantha turned to look back at Blaise and her breath hitched; only a strip of air separated Blaise's face from hers.

"Nervous yet?" He purred.

Nervous would be an understatement at this point. Samantha let out small, quivering breaths as she stared into his smooth, chocolate eyes. She refused to give him the satisfaction of looking away and being intimidated, but this was a side of Blaise she'd never seen before. It was so mystifying, tempting and dare she admit even seductive.

She couldn't give in, though.

"I heard you were vain," She said, carefully slipping her wand out of her sleeve and pressing the tip of it against Blaise's chest. "But this is a bit over the top. I'm not your conquest, Blaise."

Blaise pulled back, hostilely looking down at Samantha's extended wand. He couldn't believe the nerve of this girl, pulling her wand out at _him_. He wasn't just another bloke, he was _Blaise Zabini_. She wasn't just another conquest, either.

"We are _friends_," she stated, smiling darkly, "But if you try anything like that again, I'll hex you."


End file.
